


You know gay also means happy??

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Cute, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, sam Wilson has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight is also a synonym for old fashioned.<br/>In which a misunderstanding of vocabulary leads to an accidental coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know gay also means happy??

Straight is a synonym for old fashioned.

"I don't know Stark." Steve said, suppressing a smile as he looked down at his coffee. He and Tony were having breakfast, something which nowadays seemed to happen more often than not. Usually Tony would be grabbing something to eat before crashing after pulling an all nighter and Steve would be starting his day, but they still got to spend time together which was what Steve cared about more.   
"Oh come on, it's about time you tried something new." Tony said with a smirk, chugging what must have been his third cup of coffee.  
They were arguing about what to do over the weekend, Tony was arguing that the Rocky Horror Picture Show was a right of passage while he was hoping they could just go to a ball game.  
"Listen, I know it's not exactly in your comfort zone, but you'll have fun!" Tony assured him while he muffled a yawn.  
"Please Stark, you must think I'm way straighter than I am." He said with a snort as Sam walked into the kitchen.  
"I didn't know you told Tony you were gay, was I seriously the last to know man? And to think, I shared oj with you." San said, shaking his head as he walked to the fridge.  
The silence in the kitchen was deafening, Steve could hear his heart beating deafeningly loud as he stuttered, "I meant... I meant straight like old fashioned..."  
He couldn't drag himself to look at Tony, just staring at Sam, who was looking between them with his mouth agape. "Yeah.... And I meant gay as in happy..."  
He couldn't help but glare at Sam, who slowly started to edge out of the kitchen, "You know, you're always so stoic... So people might not know that you're happy... A happy Cap... But I think Nat's actually calling me so, yeah."  
He could feel the blush on his cheeks rising as the silence dragged on, he couldn't bear to look at Tony and was honestly hoping a villain would choose now to attack so he would have an out.  
"So... Something you've been meaning to tell me Cap?" Tony finally says.  
Steve finally turns his face to look at him and can't decipher the expression on his face.  
"Not really." He says, looking back down to his coffee. "I mean, I wasn't really planning on telling anyone. Sam, just, uhh kind of figured it out."  
"He figured it out?"  
"He borrowed my computer without telling me and he saw some stuff, okay?" He finally spits out, feeling his cheeks redden. That story was embarrassing enough the first time, he really hadn't planned on sharing it.   
"Oh, like gay stuff? Like porn?" Tony asks.  
"Tony, I really don't want to talk about this with you-" he says, standing up suddenly.  
"No Cap, shit, I mean Steve, it's okay, really-" Tony says grabbing his arm. "Im just trying to say, you know, I can probably recommend better sites than whatever you've been looking at."   
With that, Tony breaks off, and just holds onto his arm and looks at him silently. It takes a few moments for him to understand the meaning behind what Tony's saying, before it finally dawns on him.  
"So you're..." He says, not sure how to phrase it.  
"Yeah, I am... happy, too." Tony says with a smile.  
"Well that makes me... Happy." Steve utters, not caring how dumb that sounds or how goofy he must be grinning.  
"You know, I think I could make you very happy." Tony says, his smile turning devilish.  
"Maybe we could make each other happy." Steve says, stepping closer towards Tony. They're barely inches apart, he can feel Tony's warmth and can hear his breathing. He looks down at Tony's lips and imagines what they must feel like.  
"Oh my gosh, kiss already! I'm starving over here!" Sam yells through the doorway.  
As Steve laughs, he figures that after everything he and Tony have been through they both deserve a little happiness.   
So he kisses Tony and it's suddenly anything but old fashioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
